


Domestic

by SophieRipley



Series: Fictober 2016 [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fictober 2016, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley
Summary: Judy and Nick have been married for seven years, and they have a routine. This is an exploration of their typical Saturday.





	1. Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains sexual content of a consensual nature. It's not explicit or particularly detailed, but it's not "implied" either. Please continue with caution.

It was Saturday, and Saturday meant sleeping in.  Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps both had Saturday off, and they took wild advantage of it each week.  Most days the pair were up before the sun, Judy energetic and excited for the day, Nick groggy and hating the world.  But today was Saturday, and so instead they slept.  Outside, the darkness of predawn gave slow ground to the twilight of sunrise and eventually to the cheerful brightness of morning, and through it the fox and bunny slept peacefully. 

Judy woke first as she always did, precisely seventeen minutes after sunrise proper, wrapped up in the solid musky embrace of her large husband.  She could have gotten up and started her day, but she enjoyed the feeling of being cradled so gently and lovingly, and the bunny reveled in the sound of Nick’s deep, slow breathing.  She could feel his breath as much as she could hear it since her back was pressed into his chest and that too was a balm.

She knew when he was about to wake.  It was a process that she took great pleasure in following each Saturday morning.  First, in Nick’s greatly relaxed state his foxhood rose to greet the bunny a good ten minutes before the fox it was attached to.  As a healthy adult rabbit Judy’s own body was experiencing the same morning arousal, and she took the time to enjoy the feeling of relaxed closeness, the press of his arousal against her own without the need to act on it.

Eight minutes would pass like that before Nick’s breathing would change.  It would go from regular deep breaths to shallower snorts and whines as his brain reconnected to his body and roused his mind.

And finally, Judy’s favorite part of her husband’s wake-up process:  that adorable and insufferably sexy sigh and tightening of his limbs around her, followed by those three delicate kisses along the base of her ears.

When they were first married, waking up was followed immediately by sex or sweet nothings.  Now that they’d been married for seven years that had changed so dramatically; where before the next few minutes would be spent in intellectually romantic banter or frantic activity, now they simply lay with one another quietly in the warmth of the morning light.  It was never less than another fifteen minutes before one or the other of them moved from the spooning, and they both spent the whole duration just basking in the emotional intimacy only silent contact could bring.

What followed could best be described as “making love,” though Nick preferred to call it “sleepy morning sex.”  Sometimes Judy initiated it, sometimes Nick, and always it was lazy, slow, sleepy, and quiet.  Gone was the frenetic honeymoon-period, replaced by this newer, deeper, more comfortable intimacy.  Neither had experienced such pleasure and silent communion with another being in all their lives, and it affirmed the rightness of their union.

Sometimes they’d climax, sometimes they would not.  Sometimes together, sometimes separate.  But always they finished slowly, calmly, with gentle kisses and affirmations of their love for one another.  And when they were satisfied, they’d rise and retire to the bathroom to go through their morning rituals together.

Such was their differences in size that they could both brush their teeth at the same time without fighting for mirror privileges, and such was their comfort that they could shower together with no awkwardness.  Most of the time, the shower was nothing more than a pleasant bathing experience, the pair trading back-washing and subtle massages, but occasionally they’d have a wet and dynamic repeat of their morning love-making.  Today, however, was a simpler morning and they simply carried on without it.  Once clean, they took it in turns to dry each other’s fur, helped each other pick out a sitting-around outfit (khaki shorts and a ZPD tee for Nick, jogging shorts and a tank top for Judy), and made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

One thing Judy was surprised to learn when they started dating was that Nick is a spectacular cook.  To this day, he was very hush about how he acquired these skills, but he employed them regularly to Judy’s delight.  So good was his cooking that despite a full weekly exercise routine Judy had gained two pounds since they’d been married, which was quite a lot for a bunny if Judy’s opinion held any weight in the matter (Nick thought it didn’t, she disagreed).  Saturdays, though, were Judy’s days at the stove.  Each Saturday morning she’d go into the kitchen and make Nick breakfast.

Nick, as a rule, abstained from real meat.  He didn’t care for fish and he preferred to not eat poultry out of respect for his wife’s delicate palate.  Saturdays, though, Judy pampered her fox’s appetite by preparing him an omelet with diced chicken, tomato, cheddar cheese, and a dash of sage.  While she didn’t eat chicken herself, she found she didn’t mind preparing it for him—as long as she kept her mind off what it actually was, of course.

She prepared his first, then her own with tomato, garlic, and spinach.  And once hers was done, they’d sit at their little dining table with coffee and tea and eat a quiet breakfast.  By this time, Nick’s vocal cords will usually have woken up enough to speak and he’d start in with the usual teasing about his bunny’s height, cooking prowess, well-shaped rear end, and emotional nature.  Judy, whose vocal cords had been awake much longer, would reply in kind about Nick’s fur texture, morning breath, terrible dining etiquette, and stubby ears.  When breakfast (which was always delicious, Nick’s teasing notwithstanding) was eaten, they’d collaborate with the dishes, Nick washing and Judy rinsing and drying.

What followed was always variable.  Some weekends they’d embark on epic day-long movie marathons.  Others, they’d put together puzzles or catch up with television shows they’d missed during the week.  This weekend, however, was gaming weekend.  In their study, Nick and Judy had twin desks facing each other, each with a high-end computer they’d saved for months to afford.  They gathered several hours worth of snacks and drinks, then hopped online to battle virtual monsters in a popular massively-multiplayer online game

This endeavor was one of few in which the couple didn’t mesh well.  Judy was very much a front-liner combat type player, while Nick preferred subtler gameplay; combined with their competitive natures, this naturally meant every game day was filled with filthy trash talk shouted across the desks, rabid games of competitive footsie, and many a handful of chips and nuts thrown at each other, all interspersed with laughs and teasing.

The gaming invariably lasted until late afternoon and ended only when they realized they were hungry for food that wasn’t potato chips.  When they did finally conclude the day’s activities, they got dressed properly and went out.  Most Saturdays, they went to a small but popular diner in Sahara Square called Tooth and Claw.  Their coworker Clawhauser had introduced them to it long ago and each liked it for a different reason.  Nick insisted they had a fantastic corn chowder, while Judy claimed their vegetable pot pies were the best she’d ever had.

The employees there had learned to expect the Hopps-Wildes each week and the manager himself, a gopher named Frank, always reserved them the best table in the house.  He claimed he did this because he was buttering up his two police regulars in case he ever got in trouble, but everyone knew he was fans of the couple in general.  He’d followed their career-making Nighthowler case religiously back in the day, and since meeting them in person they’d become fast friends.  As such, their meals were always exceptionally well-prepared and hand-delivered by Frank himself.  They’d always stay for two hours or so eating leisurely and making idle chit-chat with each other, the manager, and their server before returning home.

Once home again, they spent the evening cleaning up the apartment.  It was never particularly dirty; Nick was a uniquely tidy individual and prided himself on keeping his living space clean, but clutter always happened despite their best efforts.  Together they spent the evening straightening up, poking and prodding each other, tossing careless insults about the other’s cleaning skills, and sneaking short (and sometimes not so short) kisses along the way.

Once prepared for bed, they’d usually spend the remaining energy they had in bed with one another.  Unlike the soft, gentle love-making of the morning, this would invariably be aggressive, vigorous, toe-curling, culminating in the panting ecstasy often associated with racy romance films.

Only then, exhausted by one another and light-headed with the rapture of the joining, would they turn off the bedside lamp and sleep, Nick curled round his bunny protectively and Judy hugging her fox’s tail to her chest like a teddy bear.  In their mutual embrace the two would sleep long and deep, surrounded by the scent and heat of their one true love. 

Some days were difficult, emotional, even harrowing and life-threatening.  Some days they came home exhausted and scared, crying and yelling at the world.  But Saturday?

Saturday was their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission for Fictober 2016, under the prompt "Domestic". I realize it's short, but it was meant to be. I hope it's met with approval!


	2. Holiday

Judy woke slowly in the twilight of early morning, just half an hour after her alarm would usually have begun blaring.  She was quite warm with her back snuggled into the living furnace that was the red fox who wrapped around her, and she smiled into the end of the fluffy tail in her arms. 

Behind her and around her, Judy’s husband slumbered on, and the entirety of her world was the soft, even hissing of Nick’s breathing and the powerful odor of fox and the steady warmth radiating off him and into the thick quilt draped over the pair.  She was awake at six in the morning because it was Monday and her body expected to go to work; Nick was asleep because he was a fox and though he’d tried for ten years he still wasn’t accustomed to getting up with the sun.  And Judy remained in bed because it was winter and they were on holiday.

Gone was the usual cacophony of early morning traffic, the distant wails of sirens, and the dull roar of mammals talking on the sidewalk outside.  For once, it was silent.  Even the sound of the radiator was absent from the world, the pair sealed in a bubble of quiet sweet solitude.  They’d arrived only last night, had come bumbling into the cabin long after the sun had set, and Judy—who had been kept in the dark about their destination—was delighted by the quaint, cozy, intimate abode.  Nick explained to her that the cabin belonged to his mother, and belonged to her mother before her, and so on back five generations, built by the Wilde family in the heart of the deep woods of the vulpine nation Sionnach as a retreat. 

“Mom usually comes up here a couple times a year to maintain it,” Nick had explained as they entered the main room.  “Most winters she comes up for a week or two as well for some time to herself; you know she doesn’t like winter.  But this year she offered to let us come instead, thought we could use the solitude.”

“Well,” replied Judy with a wide smile, “we’ll have to thank her because this is amazing.”

They’d spent a few minutes unpacking their essentials and then retreated to the bedroom for sleep, the drive having exhausted them both.

And now Judy lay awake in her fox’s embrace a scant six hours later, still happy for being there.  She ran her fingers idly through the thick fur of Nick’s tail as he slept and smiled to herself; his winter coat had come in just a couple weeks ago, which was her favorite part of the winter season as it made the normally quite lean fox fill out in a deliciously sexy and adorable way that made Judy as fluttery inside as a schoolgirl with a crush.  She’d been married to him for years and she fell in love with him all over again every time his coat filled out like this in the cold months. 

She had to admit to herself, the first time she saw his winter coat in its full glory she’d been jealous.  It was while he was at the Academy and he sent her a selfie with some of the other cadets, and Judy couldn’t help but wish her own winter coat could compare with the majesty and beauty of his.

That spot of jealousy, of course, quickly devolved into complete adoration and lust.  From that moment on she made it her mission in life to run her fingers through the soft-looking luscious pelt.  They began dating soon after he started on the force, of course, so by the time his winter coat grew in again she had every right to fawn over it. 

She hadn’t stopped since.  It was, after all, her favorite part of winter.

Make that second favorite:  Judy was interrupted from her reverie by Nick’s morning arousal.  The proverbial marriage bed had never been barren for them, despite Nick’s lack of drive most of the year; he enjoyed sex, after all, and enjoyed pleasing Judy, and so they partook of each other’s delights quite frequently indeed.  But things changed when the winter came:  Nick’s body started to respond to hers with no effort or thought, and he became exquisitely aggressive when they were intimate.

Their first winter together was intense, to say the least, and they both ended up reprimanded by Bogo that year for “inappropriate conduct in the workplace.”  As with everything else in their marriage, Nick and Judy learned to balance it over time and things improved again.

But right now they were not at work and they didn’t have neighbors who could overhear.  Judy grinned mischievously and began to wiggle her tail against his sensitive flesh, causing him to twitch and sigh in his sleep; she continued the harassment until Nick drew in a deep breath and sighed in her ear.

“Interesting wake-up call,” he mumbled sleepily, a smile evident in his voice.

“I was wondering how long it’d take you to wake.”  Judy looked at him over her shoulder, then captured his muzzle with hers, kissing him deeply for a few minutes, to whet his appetite.

“How long, then?” asked Nick when she finally let his mouth go.

Judy giggled.  “Less than five minutes.”

Nick grinned, and slid the blanket down to their hips to get a good look at his wife, but he quickly shivered as the cold of the room chilled him.

“Cold,” he pointed out.

Judy pushed her rump into his lap, wiggling it suggestively.  “Warm yourself up, then.”  She then squealed as Nick seized her, pulling her over to straddle him, his claws prickling lightly into her skin through the fur.

It was a good thing there were no other mammals around.  The lovers came together in a loud, glorious union of ecstasy that left them only wanting more.  The cold long-forgotten, they sang their mutual adoration to the ancient forgotten gods of hearth and home, crooning in a language as old as the world.

Several hours later, Judy sat on the top step of the porch outside, nude save for the quilt wrapped cloak-like around her, gazing into the thick blanket of snow covering the forest.  Shortly, the door opened behind her and Nick pushed a hot cup into her paws before taking the blanket, sitting behind her with his legs circling her protectively, and wrapping the blanket around them both.

“Thanks,” said Judy quietly before sipping the brew, a peppery tea she’d been partial to for some time.

Nick hugged her to him, laying his head on her shoulder, and they gazed into the woods quietly for a few minutes.  It was cold, but Judy didn’t mind.  She was kept quite warm thanks to the quilt and Nick’s natural heat, and the view was pretty enough that any remaining discomfort was easily ignored.  She and Nick had been married for a long time, and despite all the things they’d done, all the places they’d been and the hobbies they’d cultivated together, it was these moments Judy prized most: these quiet moments spent in solitude together, basking in the glow of their love and sated lust, simply existing together with no need for words or action.  They were separated only by fur, their breaths matched and fingers intertwined on both paws.  They existed as one being, in harmony.

Such was the depth of their bond that when Judy’s tears came and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder he understood she crying from the overwhelming devotion they shared for one another.

Nick nuzzled the base of her neck for a moment, then smiled.  “You’ve never cried after sex before.  I have clearly reached a new level of skill.  Can I have a medal?”

Judy giggled wetly and turned her head to press a kiss into his jaw.  “I’ll get right on that, Slick.”  Her voice was quite steady, all things considered.

After another quiet moment, Judy sighed contentedly.  “I love you, Nick.”

“I love you too, Carrots,” whispered Nick into her ear.  “Happy anniversary.”

She kissed him again in the depths of the snowy wood, and they knew only peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from DrummerMax64; it took me some time to get to it, friend, but I think it turned out well.
> 
> This will likely be my last fanfiction submission until well into January; I don't do so well in the holiday season and it's becoming hard to find the motivation to write. Give me a couple weeks and I should be right as rain. If I do write between now and then consider it a pleasant surprise.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. You're truly wonderful, all of you, and I love you. Happy holidays, and please be safe.


End file.
